1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to gamma ray imaging devices, and particularly to 3D image generation with position-sensing gamma probe that allows localizing the probe in space relative to the area to be mapped.
2. Description of the Related Art
Gamma cameras are used for numerous applications, including medical diagnosis, pharmacological studies, environmental investigations, industrial quality inspection, and nuclear non-proliferation monitoring. Fundamental science areas, such as atomic and nuclear physics, geology, biology and medicine, rely heavily on gamma imaging probes as well. The drawback of gamma rays as imaging agents is the non-availability of optical lenses for generating focused images.
Thus, 3D image generation with position-sensing gamma probe solving the aforementioned problems is desired.